


Руки

by Stumbling_Stone



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Hand Fetish, Hand Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stumbling_Stone/pseuds/Stumbling_Stone
Summary: Ее руки — ледяные, мертвенно-холодные; Ее руки — до невозможного белые.





	Руки

Ее руки — ледяные, мертвенно-холодные; Ее руки — до невозможного белые.

Иногда Блум хочется взять ладонь Айси в свою и начать водить пальцами, изучая каждый изгиб, каждую хоть немного выпирающую кость. Ощутить, насколько нежна и гладка Ее кожа, вблизи увидеть все голубоватые вены на ладонях. Ей хочется поднести Ее руки ближе к лицу и, обдавая горячим дыханием, согреть, избавить от удушающего холода. А еще ей иногда хочется состричь длинные острые ведьмины ногти, чтобы те не мешали тому, что они с Ней делают в ее голове.

Совсем недавно Блум начала замечать, что у Айси есть странная привычка — подносить палец к губам. При каждой встрече, в каждой битве этот жест привлекал внимание феи, а та не могла отвести взгляд. И от невероятной Ее ухмылки, которая приковывала внимание небесно-голубых глаз. В такие моменты рыжая фея еле держалась, чтоб не сорваться и не накинуться на Нее, сжимая одетые в длинные темно-синие перчатки руки. Чтоб не выкинуть ненужную ткань прочь и не начать всей своей сущностью дракона впитывать образ именно этих рук, целуя их, проводя теплым и влажным языком по слегка проглядывающим сквозь кожу костям и суставам.

Айси, кажется, уже даже привыкла к особому вниманию к своим рукам со стороны феи. Заучила каждый взгляд, направленный на нее из-под пушистых рыжих ресниц. И как будто нарочно делала двусмысленные, но такие красивые жесты, привлекая, зовя принцессу, строя из себя будто страдающую от недостатка внимания. Последнее, естественно, только когда они наедине. Им обеим не хотелось бы, чтоб остальные Винкс и Трикс знали о подобных «играх».

Айси никогда не позволит ни одной из хотя бы немного интимных фантазий Блум воплотиться. Никогда не позволит прикоснуться к ее рукам так, как того желала фея, как бы она того не выпрашивала, не умоляла. Максимум, который ей светит и когда-либо будет светить — это всего лишь изучающий взгляд.

Блум всегда старалась запомнить руки Айси как можно точнее, а при каждой новой встрече — подметить какие-либо изменения: новые еле видные следы, новый слой лака, а после битв, если, конечно, удавался случай, разглядеть, запомнить оттенок слегка покрасневших от немыслимого мороза. А затем перенести иллюзорный образ на бумагу. Фея купила альбом — специально для Ее рук, только для Ее рук. И старательно припрятала его от подруг.

В нем было все. От расслабленных и нежных изгибов, и до резких линий, повторяющих то положение пальцев, что обычно видела Блум, когда ведьма колдовала. Большинство были набросками. Многие из них же — цветными. Рыжеволосой хотелось подобрать как можно более точный оттенок, отображающий всю холодность и изящество, что из себя предоставляла Айси. А именно — ее руки.

Она перепробовала все: и карандаши, и краски, и пастель. Но все, что ей пока что удалось отыскать — это цвета лака и перчаток. Кожа же, в свою очередь, оставалась всего-навсего замерзшей и белой. Болезненно белой, но не удивительно по-теплому и трепетному холодной, как у носителя, чей образ так отчаянно Блум пыталась изобразить.

Не просто изобразить. Воспроизвести каждую, хотя бы немного заметную деталь, пускай это и было невозможным. Вознести. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще выше? Альбом, уже, наверное, десятый полон кистей рук ее главного врага, она уже, похоже, совсем спятила со своими руками. Но как еще передать все свое восхищение, чуть ли не поклонение?

Блум, как художник, поставила себе цель, которой рьяно пытается достичь, прилагая все усилия, все бессонные, долгие, темные ночи. Ей нравится тратить много времени, рисуя. И все это — лишь для того, чтобы увидеть на том, кому она показывает результат, лицо, выражающее восхищение, хотя бы какое-то. Всего на секунду. Ради этого она готова тратить время, казалось бы, в пустую. Но когда ты одержим чем-то, ты ведь сделаешь все, что в твоих силах.

Вот и Блум делает. Она готова терпеть все, что делает с ней ведьма, лишь бы еще разок увидеть эти невообразимо красивые руки. Почти каждую ночь она, после долгих часов отчаянных попыток, ложась спать, вспоминает каждое как бы случайное прикосновение, оставленное во время битв. И с удивлением обнаруживает, что буквально в руки отдавала Ей кольцо Стеллы. Как Айси, когда забирала Огонь, грубо сжала ее лицо. А затем карает себя за то, что не обратила внимания на такую, казалось бы, мелочь, не запомнив все ощущения от касаний.

Ее руки — ледяные, по-родному холодные; Ее руки — самые желанные в мире.


End file.
